With Freedom, Comes Responsibility
by Sayu-neh
Summary: This story takes place after Chapter 116, Volume 20, and before chapter 118. Of course anyone is welcome to read it, just please watch out for spoilers! Momiji was just kicked out of the Sohma estate, and with no home to go to, he takes refuge in Shigures' house. For Momiji, its a dream come true. But are Kyo and Yuki willing to share Tohru with the newly freed rabbit?
1. New Opportinites

For sixteen years, I was bound to that person.

Sat at his side patiently, as he whispered cruel things into my ear. I came when beckoned, hugged when pulled into an embrace, turned my cheek when scolded. For sixteen years, I both cherished and hated my own existence.

But it was not until my sixteenth year that I had the motivation to change it. It was not until I met her that there was anything to change _for._ Tohru. In her little ways, without her knowing, she became my best friend and my determination. Unlike Mama and Papa, Tohru stayed by my side. I remember it well, the day I helped her clean at Papas' place, the day I accidently met Mama: Tohru cried such sweet tears for me that day. And it was those tears that showed me just how lonely I had been. I was finally able to admit to her, and to myself, that I didn't want Mama to forget me. No, what I really wanted, was a family, a childhood, a friend and someone to love, and who would love me back. I wanted all of it. It was that day that I realized the "bond" between Akito and the animals of the Junnishi was not "normal", that I wanted something more.

Little by little, I felt my insides being torn between something ancient, and something new. I felt the Junnishi fighting to be near Akito, as it always has, but I was also beginning to feel something stronger. And as the days passed, that feeling, that wanting, grew. Instead of Akito, I wished to spend my days laughing along with Tohru and everyone else at Shi-hans, where the air was warm and friendly. I began to hate being at the main house, I couldn't stand it. Not when I knew there was something better.

So when the day came when that unnatural bond was severed forever, I was elated. There was a chance for me to get what I wanted, something that I made myself believe I was content with not getting. I had hope, and a new beginning. One without darkness and a God.

The day my curse was lifted Akito told me that he would take care of me. Perhaps my body could not forget the hundred years of blood that connected me with "God", because I told that pitiful being not to worry; I told him that I would come back. But that was cruel of me to do so, because since the day Tohru cried for me, I had no intentions of attending an eternal banquet.

But I had no idea how much more _lonely_ things could become with freedom. And I didn't realize that with freedom, came opportunity, and with opportunity, came let downs and setbacks.

And so, I lost my home, and the only thing that bonded me to my friends and God. The days following my freedom were surprisingly frustrating. I passed Mama every day on the way to school, just to see if she would notice anything different about her estranged son. I wanted desperately to scream out "Hey Mama, I am here and I am no longer a freak!" But I knew that wouldn't change anything. I wanted to run to Tohru, throw my arms around her, then step back and watch her face change as she inspected my unchanging human form. And then I wanted her to smile, so that warm happiness could puddle in my chest.

But I couldn't do that either, no…Tohrus' heart was somewhere else. With someone else. Everyone was somewhere else. Haru was preoccupied with Rin, and Yuki was just becoming strong enough to handle himself, let alone others. The only one who noticed enough to say anything, the only one who opened himself up enough for me to confide in, was the one I was disgusted by. Kyo. Since we were young, we were told that the cat was not even a person: just a thing to laugh at, a monster. I never truly understood until I saw him one day, in the courtyard where all the other Sohmas' play. I remember his frame bent over a moth, inspecting a broken wing. I thought to myself then "he is just a normal boy" two boys pushed him down, whether on purpose or on accident. It was then, that I saw his hate-filled eyes which both frightened and soothed me. "Now this," I thought, "was someone who had the right to be sad. We both have no family, but at least I am not a _monster_." And then I watched as Kyo crushed the moth he was tending to underneath his shoe.

And it was now that this monster, Kyo, approached me, asking if something within me had changed. It was also this monster who stole the heart of the girl I loved. And so, even though my mouth watered with the words of my transformation, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. For it is only now that I don't see Kyo as monster that I see him as a threat. I both envy and loathe him. There are times that I wish I could be as brave and straight-forward as he, but mostly, I envy the fact that he gets to take up so much of Tohrus' time and thoughts.

When he asked me about how I was feeling, I couldn't help but lament over how much Kyo had changed, but the fact that I knew who he could attribute this change to, just made me angry. So I told him something I knew he didn't want to hear. I told him how he should hurry up and get his curse broken, for Tohru's sake. I walked away as he began mumbling to himself. After that, I left school for the day and went back to Papa's warehouse, where I have been sleeping for the past four days since Akito kicked me out.

A few days later, I got a call from Shi-han. He knew everything, Akito told him, and gave him a few scratches on his arms because of it. Even so he invited me to stay with him until I found a home again.

That was how I came to live with Tohru Honda


	2. Please?

"Ah, Momiji!" my ears sprung up as Tohru and Kyo entered Shigures' living room. "I didn't know that you were staying here, how would you like some tea?" As she posed the question, I noticed Tohru spread her legs slightly to shift her weight on to both feet. Realizing what she was bracing herself for, I laughed. Usually, I would tackle her without even thinking, and since I am bigger now, the last few times I did it, she very nearly toppled over! _She must be bracing herself for impact_ I chuckled to myself. _I'll be able to hug you soon, Tohru. And this time, you will have the time to hug me back!_

"Momiji…?"

"Ah, yes! Tohru yes, if it isn't too much trouble I would very much like some tea."

Something hot sounds good right now.

I watched her pitter-patter into the kitchen, grab her apron and tie a knot with slender fingers. Catching myself, and looking to the side towards the hallway, I noticed how transfixed Kyo was on her as well. His eyes held her, and a serine look softened his features. I knew what I was seeing was love, and at that moment, I felt incredibly sad.

"Sorry for the wait—er, did Kyo go upstairs already?"

"Yes," replied Shigure, "quite the intuitive flower you are, Tohru. Our eyesore has gone, gone away just as you made tea. He can't stomach such elegance, it seems. Pity."

"Yeah," I whined, grabbing Tohrus' hand to pull her down next to me, "he even said that he didn't like the taste of your tea!"

"EEEH? The taste? Perhaps I have been making it wrong this whole time? I mean granted, I have never learned how to make it, I just sort of taught myself, so maybe it's possible that it is wrong? Momiji, Shigure-san" A red Tohru turned to a grinning dog, "how do you like it?"

"Mmm…." Shigure pondered, taking a dramatic sip, and swooshing the contents in his mouth. "Adequate."

"It's really good Tohru!" I exclaimed, now in much higher spirits. Tohru is like a breath of fresh air.

"Let's have barbecue-style curry tonight!" I turned my head towards Tohru and yanked her hand up into the air "CURRY CURRY HURRY LETS HAVE CURRY!"

Making Tohru smile is one of my proudest achievements.

"By the way Shi~ where should I sleep?"

"EH oh Momiji! You're staying over! I'll set up a bed for you, where…" Tohru looked over at Shigure imploringly, who in turn shifted his gaze from his paper towards the ceiling.

"Well—"

"With Tohru!" I suggested half-joking, "I want to stay with Tohru." Shigures' serious glance shocked me. O-oh. _Now that I am a regular person, I can't sleep with Tohru anymore? Does that even make sense?_ I stared at Shigure, trying to convey that I _wanted_ Tohru to know about my curse, hoping his senses were heightened or something since he was a writer and all—so that he could get my message.

Sighing, Shigure replied "There are going to be people in this house who are going to be very upset with you if you were to do that, you know…"

So. Let Yuki and Kyo be upset. They've had the chance to get close with Tohru. And now it is my turn. And besides…I turned to gaze at the girl by my side, _I want to share my happiness with her._

"Exactly Shi-chan, why would I want to share a room or a bed with such scary thugs?" I faked cried, in attempt to lighten up the sullied mood.

My ears once again perked to the sound of Tohrus' voice as she greeted Yuki, asked how his student council meeting faired, and explained my situation to him. After a silent moment of feigned thought, Shigure gasped.

"You're ABSOULTELY right, Momiji. Yuki and Kyo are NOT TO BE TRUSTED. They are PREDATORS. Especially to YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL BOYS LIKE YOURSELF."

I couldn't help but laugh at the sound Shi-hans' head made as Yuki dropped a bag of newly-bought fertilizer on top of it.

"And Momji" The one they call "Prince" at school turned to me, speaking in a calm, distant voice, "You can sleep in my room, if you so wish. I don't think it would be right to bother Ms. Honda like that."

My heart sank as Tohru stood up to set a futon in Yuki's room.


	3. Late night Thoughts

Kyo lay on his back, arms folded beneath his head, looking up at nothing in particular as his mind wondered. The closer graduation day got, the harder it was for him to sleep at night. His thoughts whirled between Shishou, his mother, prison…death. _And Tohru. What was she thinking? Does she know that I am going away soon? Does she know that I will be gone forever?_

"Aw hell!" the cat screeched, as images of her smiling happily with Yuki and Momiji flashed behind his eyes, "It's not like she would even care!"

It was then he heard a noise that made him jump. A door shut lightly in the direction of the rats' room. Kyo checked the clock. 2:08am. Where does he think he's going this late? Bathroom?

The footsteps turned left, towards his room. "Was it a sneak attack…?" Kyo spoke numbly to himself, rearing up on his haunches as the footsteps grew louder. His fist twitched as the steps thumped outside his room. "This bastard!" Kyo whispered ferociously, placing one hand on the doorknob he raised the other. Seconds away from slamming Yuki over the head, the footsteps passed his room. Leading instead further down the hall, to the last room on the right.

"What the hell is that damn rat doing outside her room?" Kyo opened the door just as Tohru's door shut. He stormed out to stand outside her door, pissed off and ready to kill someone. Balancing on one foot, Kyo prepared to kick his way in and—

 _—And what…?_

Once I open that door, what will I do? Maybe it is all just a misunderstanding, and then I'll be the one at fault. What if I open that door, and it's just Tohru, sneaking from Yuki's room? Or what if I see something that I don't want to see?

Slowly, Kyo brought his leg down. Jamming a hand through his orange hair, he turned and traveled to the outside ledge where Tohru did their laundry, and hoisted himself up on the roof. It took all of his willpower not to look through Tohru's bedroom window to spy on her and her _late night guest._ He decided to leave her alone. He shouldn't have anything to do with a monster.

But he knows his abstinence wont last long. After all, watching Tohru has become a past time of his, and it wouldnt be until long that he glances into the darkened, open window.

Kyo punched the air.

~~~. ~~~ ~~~.~~~ ~~~.~~~

"Thank goodness". Momiji let out sigh through his teeth and sank down the door to the floor. He successfully managed to get out of Yuki's room without him noticing. Once Yuki is asleep, he is _asleep_ and the former rabbit used that to his advantage.

 _But who would have guess Kyo would still be awake._

Shaking his head, the boy stared up at his prize. Tohru was sleeping soundly buried beneath pink lace sheets. Momiji couldn't help but laugh. _It's just like the hot spring, she truly is like a princess._

Brushing back long brown hair, he whispered in her ear, "And I am worthy of being your knight, ja?"

He took a breath, and climbed into bed with Tohru.

Laying down next to her was different since last summer. So much has happened then, not to mention Momiji was now the size of an average, if not, tall, boy in high school. _And he was human._ Not wanting anything in between their bodies, he lifted the pink blanket just enough to slip underneath. The bed was large enough to fit both he and Tohru, but Momiji nuzzled close; turning on his side to be able to both stare at her sleeping face, as well as to twine his legs with hers and hold her hand with his.

He pulled her in closer, up against his chest.

He stayed human. And she stayed sleeping.

Tears perked in Momiji's eyes. _I love you Tohru._ He rested his chin atop her head, _lets stay like this, mkay?_

Soon, the Rabbit and the princess drifted off to sleep.


	4. Late Night Action

(Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading, it really makes me so happy! Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to apologize for not updating for a while, and thank those who are still interested in reading. This chapter is going to be shifting perspectives a lot, so please let me know in the comments if it's too confusing and I'll change it. I will continue to try my best! 3)

The night blew chill air that made Kyo's soft, orange hair blow listfully around his face, framing his cheek bones and making him shiver. The cat was, once again, hiding up on the rooftop, his legs stretched before him as he leaned back on his hands to look at anything but the darkened window to his right.

He let out a large, frustrated sigh. _This is stupid. This is me being stupid._ Kyo was at war with himself: a dull reminder of incarceration fought the sharp urge to infiltrate and annihilate anyone in Tohru's room who isn't Tohru. And, perhaps even give Tohru herself a good shaking.

 _But wait._

Kyo suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide.

 _What if it wasn't that Damn Rat or Girly Rabbit at all? What if it was an actual predator who was after Tohru?_

Kyo sprang up, his lifetime of training paying off as he managed to walk as close to the open window—almost off the edge of the roof—soundlessly.

He took a breath, and peered in.

The huge bed Shigure bought her was just below the window. In the moonlight, Kyo could just make out pale, short hair.

 _Tohru's isn't that light, is it? And besides, her hair is longer than that._

The Cats' ears strained for any sound, eyes intent on his target: ready to pounce.

Slowly, the one lump underneath the pink sheet became two, and Momiji rose from his position against the sleeping princess. Kyo froze; a sweat colder than the night air beaded his forehead.

What the fuck?

~~~. ~~~ ~~~.~~~ ~~~.~~~

Momiji wriggled his hand from Tohru's grasp and shifted hair out from his eyes. Out of habit, he then placed the hand on his chest. _"_ Still me" he sighed, a small smile spreading over his mouth.

The blankets moved beside him, exposing a girl sleeping with her face turned up toward the ceiling. Placing his long fingers on her neck, he leaned into her mouth. Her lips were parted slightly, and he noticed her chest lift and compress gently beneath the covers. He was so close now that the flowery scent which surrounded Tohru constantly now became his only oxygen.

Closer…closer…

"Hey, what the FUCK are you doing you PERVERTED WEASLE!" he heard his teeth clack before he felt the blow. Momiji's head snapped as he tumbled backward, hitting first the wall, then the floor. Kyo had bounded from the roof onto the balcony and into Tohrus' room, his blood boiling and vision red with anger.

"AND YOU—" He turned to Tohru, a mix of pain and fury casting shadow to his crimson eyes, making them burn in an eerie, almost supernatural way. —WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING LETTING A GUY LIKE HIM INTO YOUR ROOM LATE AT NIGHT? WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO IF I HADNT SHOWN UP?"

"Eh, ah! Kyo-kun, I thought…I thought he was Kisa, I honestly didn't even realize, I mean after all, we were so close and hugging and—" Her mouth dropped. "HUGGING, YOU WERE IN MY BED AND WE WERE HUGGING MOMIJI HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?"

As if just realizing it for himself too, Kyo stood straight, and faced the fallen boy. Momiji smiled, blood running from his lips.

"Like I said before…my curse was lifted. I am free. I am no longer like you." He dipped his head, tears trailed down his cheeks and danced with the blood on his chin.

Tohru was beside herself. She wasn't even angry with Momiji for sneaking into her room, nor with Kyo, for…also sneaking into her room and punching Momiji so hard that he bled, no, she couldn't even think of being angry. All she could think about was the sad look in Momiji's eyes, and how drops of moonlight fell onto her bedroom floor as they glinted off his tears.

Tears of her own sprang into her eyes and Tohru leapt from the bed and swung her arms around Momijis' neck, smearing blood on her shirt as she did.

Kyo could do nothing more than stand in the middle of the floor, eyes still wide and looking, searching for nothing in particular. His body was shaking from a mix of adrenaline and the cold outside. A flashback of a week ago, the day Momiji stood and smiled so enigmatically when Kyo had asked him what was wrong. He _felt_ different. Kyo had a hunch then, but now he knew why.

 _But if he was telling the truth about his curse being lifted, could that mean he was also telling the truth about…_

He glanced at Tohru, who was crying in an unbroken embrace with Momiji. _Could she really be trying to break my curse? And if that were the case, she must know about the Cats Room…_

For some reason, looking at the two of them hugging carelessly in front of him made Kyo want to cry as well.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

No one noticed Yuki at the door, looking down inquisitively at the three of them. They truly must look a sight.

"Momiji, what are you…" Yuki's velvet voice trailed off as his mind grasped the situation. "You're…hugging. And bleeding. Did…" he raised a finger, "did this stupid cat do that to you?"

Kyo barely noticed the insult, but stiffened anyway. Still filled with the rush of adrenaline, hatred for his own inadequacies and jealousy, he swung an arm and attacked Yuki, knowing fully well that the move was too slow to catch him off guard and do any damage, but he didn't care. He was just looking to hit something again, to get his mind off of everything that has been happening.

But before his attack could hit, he felt two small hands brace against his hard chest, pulling him back into the small frame of Tohru for just a few seconds, before his body contorted into that of a cats.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Tohru's legs folded underneath her as she fell onto the wooden floor, cold from the window being left open.

Yuki tsked his tongue. "Come on Momiji, let's go take a look at you. That guy may be an idiot, but he can pack a punch when he wants to." As a prince should, Yuki lead the knight Momiji out of the room, and downstairs to dress his wound.

Tohru stared at Kyo, who was just an arm's length away, facing the door, debating whether or not he should leave as well.

But he just couldn't; not when there was the stench of another boy in her room, all over her bed, all over _her…_ His tail twitched. His ears involuntarily swiveled behind him as Tohru mewed his name.


	5. Train of Thought

Tohru knew the curse could be broken, she had seen it in Kureno, the "bird", but she never knew it could happen to someone so close to her; which of course, was foolish, for wasn't it she who resolved to find a way to lift the curse in the first place? Tohrus' lower lip quivered. She wanted to break the curse, and yet she hadn't done a thing to make it Momijis' freedom possible, nor was she any closer to finding any answers. Tears bubbled up once again, confused by the look of loneliness on Momiji's face. It was almost as though he was able to break. And not to mention how hard he fell when Kyo punched him. _Kyo._ A million thoughts whirled about her head at the mention of his name. Perhaps now that Momiji is free, he could tell her how it happened! Oh, but would that be too personal a think to ask? "Well, in any case…I have to do it for Kyo-kun"

"What?" Tohru jumped. No matter how many times it happened, she could never get used to a _talking cat._

"Oh, uh, what?" Tohru shook her head and looked down towards Kyo, trying hard to look him in the eye.

"You said my name" The cat grumbled, turning fully around. It's amazing how Kyo-Kuns' eyes are not-quite-human, yet are not-quite-cat. There's an otherworldly-ness to them that is both scary and…mystifying.

"So, _what_?!" Kyo's hissed, sounding annoyed, even as a cat.

"Oh, uh, sorry! It's nothing, I just wanted to make sure you and Yuki didn't fight, because you know, fighting is bad and all, oh but wait! Kyo-kun how is your hand?—er, wait, how is your paw? Did you hurt it punching Momiji?"

Her babbling words softened Kyo's mood. Instead of jealous anger, he felt a different sort of frustration…one of desire. He stalked toward Tohru, loving that she cared about him, and put a paw on top of her leg, the closet thing he had for reassurance.

"It's okay, I'm okay, you can stop worrying." He said, and in an even lower voice, he added "You don't have to worry about people all the time, you should really be worried about yourself."

Tohru was at a loss for words. Kyo-kun was always so kind to her. It's not fair…she started crying once more. It just wasn't fair that his curse couldn't be broken!

"Hey…don't cry—"Kyo was interrupted by a light boom, indicating his shift from a cat, to human.

"Bwa! You're back, but ah, your clothes, I'm sitting on them!" closing her eyes, Tohru felt her face flush as she groped around her for an article of Kyo's clothing. She reached out, and brushed her fingertips against something soft, her fingers dipping as she ran its length.

"H-hey, watch…" She heard Kyo start in a small voice. She felt him grab her hand, and open her palm, placing it on his bare chest. "that's me" he finished, holding her hand over his heart.

Tohru's whole body burned, she squeezed her eyes even tighter, and tried her best to memorize the feeling beneath her fingertips: Kyo was cool, almost cold. His muscles were sculpted underneath his smooth skin, and she could feel as his heart skipped once, before pounding faster. His hand dropped hers.

"So could you, uh, give me my pants, at least?"

"Ah…where?" Tohru croaked, her heart beating as fast, if not faster, than Kyos.

"You're hopeless…" She felt the cold rush of air as Kyo knelt close to her and placed a large hand around her waist, lifting her slightly to pull the fabric out from below her.

"Listen….don't look, okay shortie?"

"Ah! Uh, yes! I won't I'll just hide!" Tohru commanded herself to stand up and turn around. Her legs wobbled, causing her to fall onto her bed, where she then threw the cover over her head so as to barricade herself from the naked Sohma.


End file.
